


[Podfic] A Good Old-Fashioned Cock Up

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [54]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Evil contains The Seed Of Its Own Undoing, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, small warning for allusions to non-con scenario on the tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Atalan's summary:Crowley's habit of subjecting Aziraphale to bad movie nights backfires spectacularly.Another small crack fic for the prompt "Let's watch".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Good Old-Fashioned Cock Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Old-Fashioned Cock Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713476) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-A-Good-Old-Fashioned-Cock-Up-by-Atalan-er749v)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i6wxilckhxicgis/GO_A_Good_Old-Fashioned_C%2Ack_Up.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
